An Oath to Keep
by Mistress of Modern Mythology
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle with Gaea, Leo has an oath to keep, and sometimes that's the only thing keeping him alive and going. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, but I figured that I should probably post my Caleo fan fic before Blood of Olympus comes out in two days! Okay, so since the setting is right after final battle with Gaea, I decided to post this before we even read what actually happens. I wrote this one a while back for a contest on one of my fandom profiles on an app, so I figured it was time to post it here, since now I know exactly how I want to go on with this. Reviews make me smile, so please take a little bit of time to write something up, and I'll answer you. Now, I give you ****An Oath To Keep.**

Chapter One

The clouds of smoke and monster dust thinned as a breeze blew it through the air. The sounds of battle slowed and then stopped all together. Even without opening his eyes, Leo knew that it had ended. The war with Gaea had finally ended, and the demigods had won. His first thoughts were to jump up and find his friends, but Leo's eyes were glued shut.

He tried to pry them open and sit up, but with a sudden wave of nausea he remembered that he got hurt. Really hurt. His eyes flew open, and with that came another wave of intense pain shooting throughout his body.

"Gods!" he weakly exclaimed, wincing as he surveyed the surroundings and himself. That's when Leo realized what an absolutely unfortunate situation he was in. Besides sitting in a four-meter deep pit in the ground that was about two meters in diameter, he was also laying in a decent sized pool of his own blood that kept growing as more blood gushed out of a gaping gash in his side. He could barely move, let alone scale the rocky wall to get out there.

_Surely I can rig something to get me out of here, _Leo thought as he struggled to prop himself up against the wall. "I need to stop the bleeding first," he thought aloud as he reached for where his tool belt usually was, "What?! Where?" he exclaimed when his hands felt nothing but empty space. Leo craned his neck in all directions, and he spotted one of the straps dangling over the edge of the fissure. He held his head in his hands as he racked his brain to figure a way out, but all he could think about was his friends.

_They're okay. They have to be okay. Jason and Pipes could be looking for me now as Frank handles clean up. Percy and Annabeth… They saved us. If Gaea had won, then monsters would be everywhere and I'd probably be dead. I think I am going to die, _he thought soberly. _There's no way I can make it out of here. Even if they were looking,_ _none of them would even be able to see me from here_, he realized, craning his neck again to see the small opening at the top that barely allowed in any light. Just moving his neck, the throbbing of pain increased and streamed throughout his body again.

_I did my part; I helped defeat the army, so why do I need to hold on?_ He reflected, trying to come up with a reason not to drift into nothingness. Just sitting there with the immense pain was uncomfortable. _At least I could see my mom again. No one would really miss me, I mean, they'd get over it, _He reasoned_._

Leo looked down at his bloodstained shirt in disgust, and decided to let it all go. He closed his eyes and was greeted by a slideshow of memories. They all went by in flashes so fast that he barely even caught half of them. _I guess this is what everyone says about their life flashing before their eyes. _But suddenly Leo's mind slowed and zeroed in on one single memory. It was Calypso.

Her cinnamon hair was glimmering in the evening sun as they sat and talked about their future dreams of owning the garage together. _Plans that wouldn't ever happen, now_, Leo thought solemnly. Then the scene shifted to when the raft was swiftly rowing itself away from Ogygia, with only Leo on board. He remembered his vow perfectly, word for word, and mouthed it along with the memory of watching Calypso recede behind him. "I'm coming back for you, Calypso, I swear it by the River Styx." Neither of them would ever forget that pledge.

Leo's eyes shot open with a sudden realization that he couldn't die, he had a promise to keep. 'I'm coming back for you, Calypso, I swear it by the River Styx,' kept replying over and over on a loop in his head. He was determined to see her again and get her off of the island. That was all the persuasion he needed.

He looked to his right and saw a decent sized rock. Leo lifted it, aimed, and threw it at the teetering tool belt, in hopes of having it fall into the pit with him. For once the fates must've been in his favor since the belt toppled in and plopped right next to him. Leo immediately reached inside to pull out a roll of gauze and medical tape. He gingerly lifted his shirt and started wrapping it around his abdomen.

"That should hopefully keep my insides… Uhh inside for the time being," He stated simply in contrast to the entire situation. Leo reached into his belt one more time and had a grappling hook in his hand when it came back out. He gave a silent prayer of thanks to his father for the tool belt before easing himself to a standing position.

The pain was overwhelming, but he wouldn't let himself be distracted by anything. It seemed as if his mind went into tunnel vision, and all he could see was Calypso. With that, he started his vertical assent.

"I'm coming back for you, Calypso, I promised I would, so I'll be there. Just hang on a little while longer."

**A/N Hey, sorry this chapter was a little short, but I'm really excited for the next part, so please follow my story if you want to have your heart ripped out, awkwardly sewn back in, and to have a feels attack, along with a couple laughs along the way! Please review (It really does make the wait time shorter!) Have a spectacular day, and thanks for reading! **

**~Mistress of Modern Mythology**


End file.
